Masters Vs Maidens
by VamphigherQueen
Summary: Sequel to Kagome Wields The Katana No Kami. When the search for The Devil's Maidens comes to a dead end, the group returns home to recuperate. Just when they think all hope is lost, the daughter of their most hated enemy shows up with some valuable information. Can they trust her? Is teaming up with this girl their best bet?


_I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA_

_So here it is…just like you guys wanted! The sequel to Kagome Wields the Katana No Kami!_

_If you didn't read the first fic, you should, or this fic won't make sense at all._

_Thank you guys for reading my other fics!_

_Xoxo_

-VQ

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were just returning to the village. They had been following bad leads and constantly running into dead ends. There was no solid information on The Devil's Maidens. Most people thought their existence was a myth, while others shared ridiculous tall tales about them.

Kagome and Sango ran ahead of their husbands to find their children. All of them were in Sango's hut where the twins were braiding Sesshomaru's hair and if one looked closely, they could see a vein popping out the side of his head.

"Finally—you've returned." He grumbled as he yanked the two girls out of his hair and flung them into Sango's arms.

"Mama, mama!" The girls cried out happily.

Sango looked around the hut for her son, happy to see him sleeping in Rin's arms.

Musouka was sitting next to Sesshomaru teething on her blanket. She crawled up to her mother and Kagome gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I'm so glad to see you." She cooed.

The husbands were not far behind and Kagome's reunion with her daughter soon ended when she eagerly reached out for her father.

Kagome let out a happy sigh as she handed over the little girl.

"So I take it you lot were unable to track down the Devil's Maidens?"

"We tried the best we could!" Inuyasha grumbled. "We were gone for weeks trying to track those bastards down."

"They did not come here either. They must be plotting something."

"We're going to have to take off again, then." Miroku said. "We have to keep this village safe."

"And if they're plotting something," Sango added, "they're plotting something huge. We need to be prepared for it."

"We should rest at home for a few days and then leave again." Kagome suggested.

Everyone agreed and they all retired to their homes.

* * *

_In the middle of the night_

"So, this is the place my sword keeps reacting to?" A young girl said as she pointed her sword towards the village. "I finally found the reason you've been so noisy!" She said to her sword.

The young girl pushed her curly black hair off her shoulders and scanned the outskirts of the village with her cerulean eyes. A wilting flower in a patch of dirt caught her attention.

"Oh no." She said sadly as she knelt beside it. "I have to do something!"

* * *

_Inside the village_

Inuyasha sprang up in bed, causing Kagome and Musouka to jump in surprise.

"This scent…"

"What's the matter Inuyasha?"

His eyes widened in terror and disbelief. "Why…why is this scent so similar to…"

The Katana No Kami's restless rattling startled Kagome and she grabbed it by the hilt. "Is something bad happening?" She asked worriedly as she grabbed Musouka and stood.

Sesshomaru also caught the scent. He could feel the anger coursing through his veins as he drew his sword. "What is this?!" He growled out angrily as he headed towards the source.

The group had all left their children in Rin's care as they went to investigate this scent.

The young girl could hear a large group of footsteps quickly approaching, but continued to tend to the flower in front of her.

She heard the sound of swords being unsheathed as the group surrounded her.

"Are you after my sword too?" She asked them without looking up.

"Why do you carry the scent of Naraku? Are you one of his incarnations?" Sesshomaru asked.

The girl's eyes widened when the name Naraku entered her eardrums.

"Incarnation? No, no. I am his child." She said as she looked up.

"His child?!" The whole group said in disbelief and complete shock.

"So, what then? Are you here to avenge him?" Inuyasha asked.

The girl looked back down at the flower. She reached her index finger into the ground and the wilted flower was bright and full of life once more.

Sango and Kagome were surprised by the girl's magical powers.

'She has healing abilities.' Kagome thought to herself.

The girl looked down at her sword as it became noisier and noisier. She unsheathed her sword and the group stood their guard ready to fight.

She pointed the sword at Kagome and the blade began to glow. "So you have my sword's brother." She said as she sheathed the sword again.

"Is that why my sword kept shaking?" Kagome asked as she put her hand on the Katana at her hip.

"Probably." The girl said as she studied the group. "What did you mean when you asked if I was here to avenge my father? Why would I do that?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well he is your father. Why wouldn't you want to seek revenge?" Miroku asked.

"No. I—I knew my father was evil." She said shamefully with her head down. "My mother thought she could change his ways. When his search for the sacred jewel came to a standstill, he met my mother and stayed with her for many years. He left us behind once the jewel and the priestess protecting it returned to this world."

Inuyasha scoffed at her pathetic story. "That's a load of—"

"So you're here to kill me, right?" She asked Sango, ignoring Inuyasha. "I will fight for my life if that is the case."

"We don't want to fight you." Kagome reassured.

"Like hell we don't!" Inuyasha said as he unsheathed his sword. "We don't know if we can trust this girl!"

"Sit." She commanded as Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"Phenomenal." The girl commented.

"I would like to know more about your sword's history." Kagome requested. "And…you for that matter."

"Well, sure. My name is Naomi." The young girl said with a smile.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from Naomi.

"You can't tell me you really trust her!"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know what to believe. But right now, she may be our only lead to finding out anything about The Devil's Maidens."

"I don't like this." Inuyasha said disapprovingly.

"I know but what else can we do? Send her away?"

"Yes!"

"Inuyasha. Naraku is dead and she doesn't seem very bitter about losing her own father. She said herself she knew he was evil. We have to put that aside for just one moment."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned away. "Whatever. But if she tries anything weird…"

"I know, I know." Kagome walked back over to the girl.

"So tell me, Naomi. Are you a half demon?"

Naomi shook her head. "I'm human, actually. But before my mother's death, I became a sage like her." She said as she grasped her blade. "That's when I was granted this sword. But…since that day, I was hunted by a group of dark priestesses. They are the ones that killed her."

"I'm sorry." Kagome apologized as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Did you hear that, half demon?" Naomi shouted in Inuyasha's direction. "My gripe is not with your group for killing my father. I want to avenge my mother and end this hunt so I can live peacefully."

"Keh." Inuyasha huffed.

"Come back to the village with us and we can talk more." Kagome said invitingly.

Naomi began to back away. "Uh…I'm not sure I should." She said as she looked at the accusing and suspicious eyes amongst the group. "You guys hate me."

"As long as you're really not here to fight us, we don't mind." Sango said.

"I agree entirely." Miroku added.

Naomi's worried face began to soften slightly. "W-what about that mean demon over there?" She asked shyly as she pointed to Sesshomaru.

"I do not care either way. If you intend to attack, I will kill you."

Naomi gulped. "W-well I don't! I swore not to use the power of the Gods recklessly."

"Power…of the Gods?" Miroku asked in confusion.

Naomi turned to Kagome and smirked. "Your sword was named the Katana No Kami on purpose. The _real_ sword of the Gods…is mine."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked curiously as she watched Naomi unsheathe it once more.

"Allow me to demonstrate."


End file.
